1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flash memories, and in particular to imbedded flash memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory is generally used for many applications, for example, in solid-state disks (SSD), memory cards, digital cameras, digital video cameras, multimedia players, mobile phones, computers and other related electric devices.
However, when the processing data (i.e. firmware) stored in the flash memory is missing or damaged (or due to false design), the processing unit of the flash memory controller can not operate normally, such that the user can not read the content of the flash memory. Thus, there is a need for a flash memory controller which can analyze data in a flash memory and identify the locations of errors, when the processing data stored in the flash memory includes errors.